beeandpuppycatfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee And PuppyCat Wiki:Image Guidelines
Welcome to the Bee and PuppyCat Wiki Image Guidelines. Please refer to the Bee and PuppyCat Wiki Guidelines for more information. This page will answer many of your questions pertaining to images on this wikia. If you cannot find your answer please ask an administrator. Uploading images Format advice We tend to use the png format for images because jpg images tend to be low quality and grainy when resized. Please try to upload images with the png file extension. When deciding on what to name a screenshot, use the following naming convention: "Source short description.png or jpg in lowercase letters". The source should be properly capitalized and the description should be lowercase. For the sake of conciseness, non-episode sources can be initials instead of the full name (We Love Fine website = WLF). Also, if the source/episode title begins with the words Bee and PuppyCat, it is not necessary to include those words in the image name. For example, "Part 1 dance.png" is a correctly-named image taken from Bee and PuppyCat Part 1 where dancing occurs. An example of a correctly-named, non-episode image is "WLF pajama party shirt.png", which is a picture of a shirt available from the merchandiser We Love Fine. See below chart for more examples: Image information When you upload an image on this wiki, please provide the necessary information on the file's page by creating different section, such as: *'Summary:' this is an optional field where one can provide information on the image and the meaning or purpose for it. *'Source:' this information is important and helpful, so specify where the file comes from. For example, the volume/chapter if a manga picture, the episode if an anime screenshot or the sites if you took it from internet. *'Licensing:' please provide the right license for each image. *'Categorization:' after you upload a file, add the categories by the button at the bottom; creating a section for it isn't necessary. If you don't know which category is right for the image, try to use other similar images as a guide. Acceptable and unacceptable images Acceptable *Screenshots of a single frame from the show and panoramic images. *Animated gifs presenting images that can not be explained in still form. If you are confused about whether or not a gif you want to upload is acceptable, you can clarify with an admin. *File extensions: .jpg, .gif, .png this is standard requirement for the wikia and many file extension types (such as .bmp) are not uploadable. Unacceptable *Fanart of any form - from fan color images to full character depictions. *Very low quality images. *Arbitrary animated gifs. Many times gif-makers, such as those on tumblr, do not like their graphics being spread around uncredited. *Doctored images of any form. *Images unrelated to this wiki. We're not an image hosting site like Flickr, which exists for this purpose. *Animations showing more than one event. *Watermarked images, these are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. Galleries Because Bee and PuppyCat is an online show, thus giving everyone access to all episodes, it is unnecessary to have tons and tons of screenshots depicting every second of an episode. In order to keep our galleries neat and uncluttered, please observe the following guidelines: *For episode galleries, the screenshot count should be no more than 15 of the most important scenes from the episode. The goal is to remind people of key events, not retell the entire episode in slideshow format. Title cards do not count in this number. *For character galleries, please keep episode screenshots to no more than 3 interesting/important moments involving the character in that episode. *Concept art should only go in the Bee and PuppyCat (series)/Gallery. Do not post concept art to character or episode galleries. These should only show completed art. This is to minimize double-posting of images in multiple galleries. Procedure for infobox image replacements Use Infobox Image Replacements to suggest replacements after reading the following instructions. #The proposer posts their suggestion(s) in a new thread on this forum board. :*Title the thread the same name as the page you propose to change. :*Create a header3 that links to the page you propose to change (e.g., The Deep End ) :*Create a gallery using this code as an example: ::: :::whatever_the_current_image_is.png|Current image :::whatever_image_you_propose_to_replace_it.png|Proposal #1 ::: 2. Vote by replying to the thread and specifying which image you prefer. Leave your signature using four tildes (~~~~) to differentiate from regular comments. Only one vote per user. To change your vote, strikeout your old reply and create a new one. 3. The image with most votes will become the article's new infobox image. Ties go to the current image. 4. Voting lasts for 1 weeks from initial proposal. Rules #The proposed image must be of the character/item/location. #The proposed image must be high def. #The proposed image must accurately define the character/item/location's traits. #The proposed image must not be fan made. #The proposed image must not be edited (exception: resizing of image). #The proposed image must not have a watermark. #Uncropped images are preferred. Category:Guidelines